Better the Secound Time Around
by VMIH930
Summary: This sets up after NM/E 2 yrs the Cullen's been gone. Victoria comes after Bella's parents they were killed and she comes after pack. Who gets killed in pack? Bella's life hasn't gone well over 2 yrs. Caius is mad at what Bella has been through. Who is she to him? The Cullens get punished. It will led to a romance with trio Jas & Bel & Carl. jas/bell/Carl Family/Tragedy/Romance
1. Prologue

**Better Second Time Around**

**By: Vmih930**

**This is a new story my followers and this is about Bella and Caius a family/tragedy/Romance story. It will start off as family then it will led to a romance with Jasper and Bella and Carlisle. I like to thank my beta XoBellaItaliaoX for her help in this story and for taking time out to do this for me. I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Make note: My mistakes are my own if you leave a constructive criticism please leave it in the PM box and not in the review box thank you very much.**

**This is Rated M- for mature adult sexual contents. You will notice in most of my stories I kept the foul language down to a minimum. **

**AN: To all the followers of the orginal story it has been changed. I am taking it to a new direction. You see I like Jasper and Carlisle and I thought why can Bella have them as their true mates. So I am combining their love story as one. Yes Carlisle and Jasper are straight dudes in this one. There will be no sex scenes with the two only with Bella getting it from both. I hope you will give this a chance for those who followed the first one for that story has been deleted. I thank all my followers. **

**Please check out my new story From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love it is with Jasper and Bella.**

**I don't own TWILIGHT OR THE RIGHTS!**

_**Prologue**_

**Author's POV-Bella side**

This takes place after New Moon/ Eclipse my version. This is a two years later. But, the Cullen's never returned. Victoria never gave up getting her revenge against, Bella and the Cullen's. This sets up right after Bella graduated from Forks High School. Victoria killed Charlie, and Renee and Phil. It left Bella distraught over her parent's death. And, one year later, Victoria comes after her. There is a war with Victoria and her newborn army against, Bella and the tribe it turns far worse than imaginable, a few didn't survive. Jacob and Billy and Sam and Paul, they didn't make it. The only ones left in their tribe are Embry and Quail and Seth and Leah and Collin and Bradley. The tribe disowned Bella after; they seek medical attention for her. It left Bella alone and heartbroken.

**Author's POV-Caius side of the Prologue **

Every day he sits at his throne bitter about the world and humans. He is cold and callous and hard as nails. His life had no meaning what so ever. He rules with an iron fist and he takes no heart to the vampires who done wrong. He has done thousands of lethal punishments over and over again without batting an eye lash. He did have a heart before his change; he was a loving and caring man with a soul.

That was over many millenniums ago. He did have a beautiful life before he was turned. Caius had a wife and a daughter before he changed into a monster. His wife was a beautiful brunette with long wavy brown hair and a heart shape face and brown doe-like eyes.

His love for his wife, Agatha was his everything. His baby girl looked so much like her mother and her name is, Catrina, she was his apple of his eye. You see the Volturi received a new guard one year ago and she is a seer she is far better than Alice is with her gift. She is right on target with her visions and always come out with the same and definite ending. She has a gift for seeing someone's past like even as far as millenniums ago and futures. Her name is Abigail.

Abigail comes in the throne room and speaks to Caius and Aro and Marcus. Dora is in the throne room at the time as well. She talks to Caius about her vision. She tells him about his baby girl, Catrina. She is the great-grandmother by several generations to a Renee and Isabella Maria Swan. Isabella and her mother, Renee, are a part of him and his daughter Catrina. She tells him that they live in the USA.

His eyes open wide and he is in shock that his little girl continues to live in a part of this, Isabella Maria Swan and Renee. He suddenly realizes that he is also a great-grandfather too by many generations.

All the three kings are over joyed hearing the news. Dora is thrilled at the thought of having great-grand-daughters. She tells him that she will be back in four days and that she needs to search the past and the present to give him the details about his Renee and Isabella.

He patiently waits, for Abigail to get another vision about this Isabella Maria Swan and Renee. His cold dead heart melts and warms up for the first time in a millennium. He doesn't know the trauma Isabella had to endure in her life. Little does he know that Isabella and Renee his great-granddaughters by generations have suffered by his own kind?


	2. Chapter One Loss and Reunion

**I like to thank my beta XoBellaItaliaoX for her helping me along with this story. I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite.**

**Chapter One/ Part I:**** Loss and Reunion**

**(Bella's POV)**

_**One year ago…**_

I just got through graduating from high school and my plans are to attend college in the fall. The day after graduation we planned a family cookout, so I went to grocery store to buy steaks. I came home and immediately saw their dead bodies scattered in backyard. My parents were sliced at their throats with teeth marks on them. There was blood everywhere. Charlie and Phil and Renee were all dead. A note was attached to my father's body with a paperclip to his shirt. I was trembling in fear and my body racked with hyperventilating sobs. I was so devastated over the loss of them.

The note said:

_Bella_

_This is only a warning; you will be next. I hope you are happy. May you rest your parents in peace then you will have no one to help you when the time comes for you. You, my dear, want have anyone left to bury you and I intend to kill those mutts for chasing me away. I will kill you for what you did to James. I am coming be warned._

_Victoria _

I called the pack to come over and they arrived in shock, seeing the scene before them. They had to cover it up as a bear attack; there was no way anyone could believe that a vampire had done it. The supernatural world must be kept a secret.

Right after that, Sam and the packed moved me on to the reservation. I sold the house and all the contents to it. Most of my belongings went over to Billy's. Sam and the pack built me a bedroom off the side of the house for me. Jacob and Billy thought that I would be safe living with them. They are my family.

When we had the funerals for my parents, everyone showed up including the baseball players from Phil's team. His body was being flown to be buried in Cleveland, Ohio where he is from. I lived with Billy a whole year after the incident. My truck died out and caught on fire and I never bothered to replace it. I could have brought me a brand new car from the insurances polices that my dad and Phil left for me. I've over five hundred thousand dollars in my account. That is for college and a new car and a fresh start elsewhere. I didn't have it in my heart to replace the truck. Jacob let me drive his rebuilt rabbit around town. I couldn't focus on college after my parents were killed. Why did she take them? She should have killed me and left them alone. I pray she does kill me and no one else that I love. Why did Edward leave me? He left me with this mess. I am only human, not a vampire or shape-shifter to be able to take out a vampire. I am weak and pathetic and mean nothing to anyone.

I still think of the Cullen's from time to time and miss them. I still do love Edward, but I realize if we were true mates, then he would have never left me. Jacob helped me to see this. He told me that an imprint cannot leave his mate - it would be the death of them. I did move on, but not to Jake. Jake will always be my brother nothing more and eventually, Jake realized it, and stopped his pursuit on me. I was seeing my dad's partner on the Forks police department. His name is Jeffery Lamar. He was new to town sometimes after that; he broke it off with me, because he and his ex-wife were getting back together. His ex-wife showed up seven months pregnant with his baby. He took over as our new chief to the Forks Police department after my dad's passing. I guess my luck runs bad in the men's department too.

_**Present day**_

I sit near a rock on the beach at La Push crying over my loss when Jacob comes running. The pack is with him. Something is going on, I can tell. They stand around me and gather in a circle.

"Bella goes back and stay with Billy; they are coming." I head over to Billy house and stayed. Billy comforts me and I am shaking. I hear the howls in the air from the shape-shifters. I do hear the growls coming from the vampires outside of Billy's house. I waited through all the noise and commotion going on outside. Suddenly, someone tears off the front door and I hear it crash down on the floor. I am in Jacob's room sobbing my eyes out. Billy is screaming like he is in pain. I go out to inspect his pain and there stood Victoria over Billy's dead body sitting in his wheel chair limp and his body crumbles up. Victoria looks at me and the only thing, I can think of if she wants me dead. So be it! She approaches me with her snarls and growls. She grabs me by the stomach and claws at me near my womb and it is split opened and I am bleeding. I looked down with my eye and notice lighter fluid on Billy's old rollaway desk and a lighter sit there. Billy loved smoking pipes and his pipe sit next to it. I pick up the lighter fluid and sprayed it on her and took the lighter and set her on fire. Suddenly, the house is going up in flames. I had to get out before, I am trapped. I wanted to die, but not like this in flames.

Seth sees me outside of the burning house. I am screaming in pain and blood is getting to me. The looks in their faces and the sobs of theirs tells me something went wrong. I look around to see who survived but didn't see my Jacob, my personal sun. My body racked with sobs. Leah picks me up and starts running towards Jacob's rabbit and she drives me to the hospital. I told her what went on. Then the blackness takes over. I woke up the next morning in a room covered in white and blue blanket and look at my surroundings. I am in a hospital room with tubes in my arm and monitors. There is a catheter going from my pee hole and a bag at the side of the bed. There is no one here. There is a note on the table tray. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hate to tell you this, but Jacob and Sam and Paul didn't make it. They died. Leah told me what happened at Billy's and what Victoria did to Billy and you. And, what you did to kill the bitch doing this to Billy and your parents. There is nothing left of Billy's home or your belongings. Quil thought it was a better cover up that the house went into flames, instead of explaining to the police what actually happened. I am sorry, but the pack will not forget you, but they disowned you. I want to be your friend, but I cannot. I am under strict orders from Quil - our new pack leader and chief - not to have any contact with you. You need to be warned that there were three we didn't get that got away. The rest are dead and burned to ash. One of them kept yelling 'find Bella and kill her' and someone screamed out 'Riley, we will find her.' You need to watch your back. I wish you all the best and do take care of yourself._

_Seth_

I cried when, I read his words to me. I've no one left. What am I going to do? Oh great, now three got away and now this Riley is looking for me.

The doctor came in after I cried. He told me that I could never have children now and that the claw marks from the bear damaged my uterus beyond repair. They took it out and my bladder had to be repaired because there was a tear. The doctor never knew it was a vampire that did this damage. They repair the damages the best he could. The doctor told me, I would need to spend the next few days in this hospital. He gave me some pain meds through my IV and a sedative to sleep. My nightmares will come to back to haunt me. I know they will.

**(Bella's POV)**

_**Four days later…**_

I am coming out of the fog I've been in for the past four days. I've been knocked out on pain meds and drugs in order to help me sleep. The doctors and nurse have been coming by checking on me. I have no visitors. All, I can do is cry for the loss of the tribe and my parents. And, I cry for the lonilness in having no one. I should have let Victoria put me out of my misery and kill me.

The doctor did say I will be able to get out tomorrow and they can provide assistants for me. But, I have no place to go except for a hotel some where. I don't know what I am going to do or go. Why did Edward leave me with this mess? It is all his fault and the Cullen's for abandoning me and they told me I am like family.

**Part II Lose and Reunion**

**(Caius POV)**

_**Present day four days later…**_

I sit in my chair on the throne waiting news about my great-granddaughters, Isabella and Renee. Dora is at my side holding my hand patiently, waiting with me. She is excited about Isabella and Renee. Demetri and Jane and Alec and Felix are here in the throne room. Abigail finally, comes in with the news about, Isabella and Renee, it took her long enough.

"Master I bring you sad news in my vision in regards to Renee and Isabella." She says to me and bows before me.

"Speak my child." I order her to do.

"Master this will be a long story regarding my vision, but an accurate one. I searched through Isabella's past and future. I'm sorry that it took me four days to bring you the details. You see, two years ago your granddaughter became friends with the Cullen's, she dated Edward. They ran into three nomads the, Cullen's were playing an American baseball game. They lived in Forks, Washington at the time. James and Victoria and Laurent were there they are the nomads. James a tracker wanted to play a game with Isabella's life. Jasper the God of War and his mate Alice who is a seer on a weaker level than me. They took her home to Phoenix, AZ for her protection. James wanted to chase her. James tricked Isabella that he kidnapped her mother Renee. James didn't have her mother. She fled the protection of Jasper and Alice and she went to ballet studio where she used to dance and James the tracker hurt Isabella badly. Edward and Carlisle and Alice and Jasper and Emmett were there helping her. Jasper and Alice and Emmett killed James. Edward noticed James bit her and it almost turned Isabella, but Edward sucked the venom out of her. Edward didn't want her to change. Carlisle treated her at the scene. Isabella is Edward's singer her blood calls to him. She spent several days in the hospital and returned to Forks to finish high school. A few months later on her eighteen birthdays the, Cullen's threw her a birthday party, and she got a paper cut and Jasper attacked her, but the vision to me told me it was more Edward that wanted to attack her than Jasper. Edward broke off their relationship between him and Isabella two days later. He told Isabella he didn't' love her or wanted her and he lied to her the real reason why. He was in having an affair with Tanya Denali. Two days later, they move to Alaska stayed a while and one year later they moved to Portland, Oregon. One year ago Isabella graduated Forks High School the day after her parents, were killed by Victoria. Charlie her father and her mother Renee and a guy name, Phil died by, Victoria's hands. She went after them as a payback for James death. Victoria created a newborn army to go after Isabella and her family." My rage for this evil bitch of a woman will be dealt with so will the Cullen's. The whole Volturi heard every word that Abigail said and the growls can be heard throughout the castle.

"Is there more my child?" I asked her. I am so angry at the Cullen's for being irresponsible for not changing her the moment she knew of our kind.

"Yes master there is more. Isabella moved on a reservation year ago and she is friends to the tribe and shape-shifters who turn into horse size wolves. They have been protecting her for about a year. Four days ago Victoria and her second in command, Riley and her newborns they went after Isabella and the mutts on the reservation. The shape-shifters took out a majority of them. A few of the shape-shifters died protecting Isabella. Isabella was hurt badly by the hands of Victoria. Somehow, Isabella killed Victoria by fire. Leah one of girl shape-shifters took her to Forks hospital and the doctor did surgery now she cannot have kids. Bella found a note in her room from Seth. The tribe disowned Isabella as a part of their family because of the deaths. They warned her that three of newborns that got away. Riley is one of them and he is creating more newborns to go after, Isabella to finish the job for Victoria. She is alone and crying in a Forks, Washington Hospital there is no more tell my masters." She says to us and my first thoughts are to get to her and protect her under the Volturi.

"I thank you, Abigail. You may be dismissed." I say to her and she takes her mate's hand and walks out of the throne room. Her mate is named Harry and is a new guard of ours.

"Caius, we shall all leave with you. I am sorry for your loss regarding Renee and that you never had the chance to know her. But, Isabella lives and you have a chance getting to know her. We shall deal with the Cullen's for letting a human know of our existence. She should have been change the moment she learned about us from Edward. It could have prevented this disastrous outcome. I suggest that we leave now, my brothers. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec, you will come with us on the journey. We shall get Riley and his newborn army and dispose of them. Marcus come with us we will need you. Isabella is a part of the volturi family now." Aro says to me and pats me on the back.

"Let's move out now and get into the jet. Felix, you are to fly us into Portland. I've a great-granddaughter to save and get to know. Dora you are coming with me, you will be a part of this. We should arrive there by four am in the morning at hospital. Demetri and Felix you are to go to Portland and bring the Cullen's they will be punished." I say to them and take Dora's hand to the underground garage before we get to the limo. Dora smiles at me and holds my hand all the way there.


	3. Chapter Two Cauis and Isabella Talks

**I like to thank my beta ****XoBellaItaliaoX**** for her help in making my story better and making me to do better. I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite. This is to all my followers of my stories that leave reviews you will get a response back from me as soon as possible. **

**Chapter Two Caius and Isabella's Talks**

**Part I**

**Caius POV**

Felix is about to land the plane in Forks, Washington. My excitement about meeting Isabella is at an all-time high. Dora is laughing at me because my body will not sit still. Then, there is the immobile fear for her safety from Riley and his newborns. He is going after our Isabella to finish the job for Victoria. Abigail called me in route to here and she told me that he has created twenty in a matter of days. She did speak that Riley's intentions are still go after the tribe as well. The tribe that tried to protect Isabella and some of their members died. Abigail revealed to me that James sired Alice and changed her in mental institution. Alice doesn't remember her human life before and after the change. Something tells me James has a gift to make your memories disappear and erase them. Marcus and Aro and their wives are with us. They too want to meet her.

We all gathered in the limos went to hospital to see our Isabella. There were discussions in the plane to make Isabella our princess to the Volturi. It was agreed among us kings she would hold that title. I looked at my time piece in my pocket and it reads four am. We entered their hospital and Felix asked the nurse for Isabella room number. She gave it to us and it is in two hundred and four. We make the journey through their corridors to her room.

Oh God! She does look like my wife Agatha and Catrina so much like my daughter. I smile looking at the young lady sound asleep and Dora is holding my hand and smiles at

Suddenly, the girl in the bed stirs and wakes up from her sleep and stares at all of us in the room.

"Who are you all? My name is Isabella Marie Swan." She asked her with her covers around her.

"Isabella, this is Aro and his gift is that he can see everything you ever done and said by touching. This is his wife, Sulpicia and she is known as, Lycia. This is Marcus his gift, he can see relationships. This is his wife, Demetri and she likes to be called Dina. I am Caius and this is my wife, Athenodora and she prefers Dora. Dora has a gift to make you feel happy. This is Jane she gives pain for that is her gift and Alec can cut your senses off, which is his gift, they are twins. And, this is Demetri our tracker. He can track anyone in his mind that is his gift. This is Felix, he is our tough guy." I say to her and Isabella stares at me.

"It's nice to meet you all. I do remember that painting Carlisle had of the three kings." Isabella says to us and she seen the painting of us she knows about us. I see she is hooked up with tubes inside of her body and a heart monitor.

"May I, Isabella, hold your hand?" Aro asked her and she nods yes and he takes her hand closes his eyes for a moment and let's goes.

"Interesting, I get nothing from this girl." Aro says to us and we are stunned, he cannot get a read on her.

"What does he mean?" Isabella asked me and she is looking right at me.

"He means he cannot read you. I feel you are some sort of shield." I say to her.

"Well, I like my mind private and Edward Cullen could never read my mind and it use to make him angry that he couldn't." Isabella says to us.

"The first part of the business Isabella is that I need to tell my side of the story. There was a long time ago over the millenniums. I was married to Agatha and she had a heart shape face with long brown wavy hair and brown doe shape eyes and she had my baby girl named, Catrina and she looked like her mother. She grew-up into a beautiful little girl; she was about eight years old. One day, I had to go see a friend of mine in Arta, Greece it is a village where we lived. In, that era you had to walk to a friend or neighbor. Then, the unthinkable happen; I was attacked and turned into a monster a vampire. I searched for refuge a place to go my blood thirst was so server at the time. I did eventually, trek to Italy and ran into Aro and we established the Volturi along with Marcus to rule the vampire world. I am a bitter man and hard and cold and callous. Once upon a time, I was a loving and caring man in my human life. You see we received a new guard her name is, Abigail and she is a seer. She can get visions of someone's past and present and futures. She can go back as far in the millenniums. She can see incoming dangers. I asked her to look and see if, I had any loved ones in my past or futures, who are related to me. She came to me four days ago and told me that you Isabella and Renee are my daughter, Catrina great-granddaughters by generations, you are mine as well. I asked Abigail to go back and search any details of your life and Renee's. She was able to go back two years." I say to her and the look of shock in her face and her mouth is opened wide.

"So, this means you are my family and my ancestors?" She says to me. Isabella smiles at me and that warmed my dead heart up.

"Yes, I am, Isabella. You, my child, look a lot like my Catrina and her mother. Our seer reveals the truths about what happen to you and Renee for the past two years. We know everything. Including about your relationship with Edward and the Cullen's and nomads and what Victoria conspired. We are informed about shape-shifters and tribe protecting you. We know of the details, but we want to get to know your side of the story Isabella. I want you to be informed that our seer told us in route here that, Riley is creating a newborn army and intends to finish the job, for Victoria coming after you. He has created about twenty newborns in amount of days. Their plans are to attack the tribe." I say to her and she looks stunned about the news.

"They must have been beautiful girls, Caius. I've to warn Seth about Riley. I need to make a call." Isabella says to us and she is frantic with the news about the tribe.

"Isabella I know this is painful, but you need to tell us your side of the story. In, order for us to understand all sides we need to know the truth. That way we can help you Isabella to deal with your past and present. This will allow us to make an informed decision on how we are to deal with the Cullen's for letting a human know of our existence. I promise you we won't sentence to death. The painful experience that you Isabella had to deal with are heart wrenching as it is. She does need time to heal from her painful past and the present. My belief when she tells her side of the story then the healing begins. We regard you highly in the Volturi family and think of you Isabella as one of us. After all, you are descendant and great-granddaughter to Caius." Marcus says to her and she looks between him and me.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to think when the Volturi showed up in my room. I see their red eyes and they feed off of humans. It did frighten me somewhat. This Caius does most of the talking in the beginning and tells me I am his relative. Marcus is right in order for me to heal; I need to tell my story.

"Would it be alright if, I skip over the part about James and go right after the Cullen's left? I don't feel like telling it. I know why you feed off of humans, but why could you not go after the hard criminals and rapists and child molesters. My father was all for capital punishment and death sentence, he was an officer of the law. Why go after the innocent to drain dry? They have families who miss them and love them. No one will miss criminals on the streets." The Volturi are stunned as well. Good! I thought!

"Isabella sure, it is fine with us if you skip over that since we know what happened. " Aro says to me.

"Well, right after Edward and Cullen's left me. I went months through depression and I couldn't eat or sleep and had nightmares. Edward left me broken hearted. He took my family away from me. That I desperately, wanted to be a part of it and hope, he would change me. We use to have fights about my change. Edward wanted me to stay human and he didn't want to take away my soul. I told him that he has a soul in order to love someone. That is what the soul is unfortunately; he didn't see it my way. He wouldn't treat me like his equal more like a child. It took me months to feel like myself again thanks to Jake and the pack. He helped me come out of my shell. I started hanging out with them and having fun. I promised Edward I wouldn't do anything reckless. But, I did. I broke my promise like he did. He told me my mind is like a sieve and I would forget them and I couldn't." I say to them.

"What reckless things did you do Isabella?" Caius asked me.

"Well, I found two old motor bikes and had Jake fix them up for us. He taught me, how to drive it we drove all the time until; I had to get stitch up in the head from a fall on the bike. My father found out and got angry with me and burned the bike himself. Jake and the pack including, my friend Leah, we went cliff diving in the ocean all the time at first beach in La Push. Leah and I went topless cliff diving. You might say I like the high." I say to them and Volturi seem amused.

"I finally, after some time started to feel myself again and then, I was excited about graduation. I didn't go to the prom. I didn't have a date. My father Charlie and mother Renee and including, Phil my mother husband were proud of me graduating with a 4.0 average. I was set to go to University of SMU in Dallas. I was already accepted and got a scholarship. I wanted to go where there is sun. The day I received my diploma they were so happy. Then, the next day the unthinkable happens. I go to store to buy steaks for a cookout and came back home finding their bodies on the ground in backyard. They were sliced at the throats with bite marks. It looked like someone's teeth tore into their flesh and blood was everywhere. There was a note on my father body. The whole time my body was trembling and racked with sobs. I picked up the note and read it. It was from Victoria she was telling me, I am next and she was going after the mutts who chased her away. Sam and the pack came over to my house immediately and covered the scene as a bear attack." I had to stop and let the tears flow. Caius came over to me and sits beside me and touches me. Dora came too and put her hand on me.

"What happen after that Isabella?" Marcus asked me.

"We had the funerals for my parents then, Sam and the pack moved me, to reservation to live with Billy and Jake. They thought I would be safe there because Victoria was still after me. Sam and the pack build me a room on the side of their house. They didn't want me to stay in Rebecca and Rachael's old room. I sold my father's house and the insurance policies from my dad and Phil gave me went to my account at Forks National Bank. I've over five hundred thousand in the bank. I was going to use a part of that for buying my books and a new car and a fresh start elsewhere. I couldn't focus on college much less anything after my parent's death. I went back into depression and had to be put on meds for that. I got off of the meds a few months later. I started to feel better. Sometimes after that, my truck caught on fire and never replaced it. I still continue to work, but not at Newton Outfitters. I worked at the Forks local library part-time. I had to quit my job at the Newton's after the incident." I looked down at my hands and feel ashamed.

"What made you quit your job Isabella?" Caius asked me.

"I was closing Newton's that day. This was in middle of September. Mike Newton comes in stinking drunk. He gropes at me and started to rips my clothes off starts to fondle me and hits me. He was going to raped me, until; Leah showed up to pick me up. Mike runs out the back door and he hasn't been seen since then. He was afraid of Jake. I told the pack about the incident. Jake was furious. Mike was always after me and hitting on me in high school. I told him over and over again that, I am not interested in him. I had no car to drive anymore. The pack kept looking for him and he is out there somewhere." I say to them and heard their growls in room.

"It is not your fault Isabella nor is it to be ashamed of. Mike is the one who needs to be ashamed." Dora says to me.

"What happen five days ago in the present Isabella?" Marcus asked me. Now, comes another hard part of my story.

"Well, I was at first beach looking out to the ocean and Jake and the pack came and told me to go back home and that they were coming. I went inside house and stayed with Billy. He was sitting in his wheel chair and I was crying. I heard the howls from the shape-shifters and growls from the vampires outside of Billy's home. I went into Jake's room sobbing my eyes out. I heard the front door being torn off and crashed down on the floor. I heard Billy screaming in pain and went out to check on him. There stood Victoria over his limp dead body. She notices me and comes after me and she takes her hand and squeezed and claws at my stomach and it splits opened near my womb. I am bleeding. I am standing near, Billy's old rollaway desk; he kept lighter fluid and a lighter there along with his pipe. I picked up lighter fluid and sprayed it on her and took the lighter and set her on fire. Then, the house goes up in flames. I got out of the house and walked a few paces fell to ground. There stood Seth and pack, but I didn't see Jake he wasn't there. Leah picked me up and took me to Jake's car and drove me to hospital. I told her what happened then the blackness took over. I woke up in hospital and seeing a note from Seth. My heart is broken into over Jake and Sam and Paul and Billy deaths. Riley and some other vampires got away from what the note said. It should have been me that died. There is no more to tell." Then, the tears flowed again. Somehow, it is refreshing sort of cleansing my soul from the pain. Dora is comforting me.

"You did well my child telling us your side of the story. The healing begins now. You shouldn't let your views about us being cold and callous get in your way. We aren't that bad. We do care for our people. We do love our people and now we love you. There is no need to feel like you should have died. You are worth it my child to live. You were brave and courageous to kill Victoria. I may say you think fast under the circumstances." Marcus says to me.

"My dear brothers we shall deal with Riley. I want you Demetri to track this Riley. I want you Felix and Jane and Alec to head to Portland, Oregon retrieve the Cullen's and bring them to Volturi for punishment. Demetri search for them and the newborn army. The orders are to kill." Caius says to them.

"I believe wholeheartedly that one of us brothers should go with Felix and Jane and Alec to represent us." Marcus says to us.

"I will go with them." Aro says to them and the rest left my room except for Dora and Caius and Marcus and Dina. Aro's wife went with them.

The doctor came in and told me, I can get out of the hospital and everything checked out well. He orders the nurses in here to help me get ready and unhooked me from all these tubes. I signed the release forms and Caius paid my medical bills. They asked me if, I want to go to Italy and I told them yes. There is nothing keeping me here. So, I am waiting here to be wheeled out. I called Seth to let them know that they are in danger from Riley and newborns and that the Volturi is going to help them. I told them to trust in them. Seth told me it is fine by them that they need all the help that they can get. Now, I am in a private jet on my way to Italy.


	4. Chapter 3 Cullens Face Volturi and Bella

**I like to thank my beta ****XoBellaItaliaoX**** for her help in making my story better and making me to do better. Please check out my beta stories. I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite. I thank you for your reviews.**

**Chapter Four Cullen's Face the Volturi and Isabella**

**Part I **

**Aro POV**

Felix and Jane and Alec and I are in the plane heading out to Portland, Oregon to see my dear friend Carlisle. It was my decision to go with them. I felt there should be one of us brothers to represent us. After, we heard the heartbroken story that our Isabella had to endure for the past two years from Victoria and her newborns. I felt the need to talk to Cullen's coven leader. We order a second plane to take Isabella to Italy since her life is still in danger from Riley and the newborns he is creating. They should be in route to Italy as of now. His intentions are to go after her and the rest of the tribe and we intend to help the tribe. They went beyond the call of duty to protect Isabella. Now, the tribe is considered our friends.

We arrived at their home and entered out of the limo and knocked at their door. Carlisle is standing there flanking with him his two sons.

"Well, my brothers it has been long. What do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" He asked as he shakes Aro's hand. He motions us to follow into their home.

"We are aware of a human named Isabella knows of our existence. Our understanding is that she and Edward were involved with each other. She should have been turned the moment she knew of our kind. You see my friend we have a new guard she is a seer she can see the past, present and futures of any one and she can pin point anyone that is related to you. She is accurate in her visions and can see incoming dangers. She is quiet a gem to us. Caius is related to Isabella Marie Swan and her mother Renee.

"I am very disappointed in you, Carlisle that you as a leader didn't change Isabella yourself the minute she walked into your life. It would have prevented this disastrous outcome and spared the demise of Isabella's parents and the tribe that protected her. This is such a waste Carlisle. We'll not discuss punishment yet." I say to him and look around the room and seeing the shock on their faces. The introductions were made to everyone.

"You have a nice coven Carlisle." I say to him and staring right at the trouble maker himself. Edward!

"Alice did you see this and Voltui coming?" Carlisle asked her point blank.

"Not the Volturi coming, but Bella's parent's dying by the hands of Victoria." Alice says to him and she is dry sobbing in Jasper's chest.

"You see young Edward Isabella told us what you said to Isabella in the forest when, you broke up with her. You told her you didn't love her or want her that she was a Meer distraction to you. You have told a lie to her the real reason for your breakup is that you were involved with Tanya Denali. You know that girl went through depression for months she could eat and sleep and had nightmares. She lost her parents and then tribe that tried to protect her. You refused to changed her when, she wanted it. We know it all Edward. Our seer informs us that incident about James and what went down in Phoenix. We know of the birthday party incident and our seer saw it was you that attacked our Isabella. It wasn't Jasper. You see Edward her blood called to you for she was only your singer. A singer has not real mate." I say to him and watch him come forward to me. Jane and Alec held him back.

"That is a lie I didn't try to attack her. I only left her to give her normal human life." Edward says to me. I go over to place my hand on his shoulder while, Jane and Alec hold him back. I saw it all in his thoughts. He lied to me.

"You lied to me Edward it was you. I saw in your thoughts you had a hard time resisting her blood the first time you sucked James venom out that Carlisle had to stop you. Then, at her birthdays that drop of blood you couldn't resist it could you. Her blood was too sweet for your liking and you wanted it. Did you Edward?" I say to him and seeing the stunned reactions of his coven.

"Yes I wanted it. Are you happy I confessed Aro?" Edward says to me and I looked at him and sneer at him and hiss and growl at him.

"Edward I am very disappointed in you for what you put Bella through and lying to us." Carlisle says to him and he is angry with him as he ran his hand though his hair.

"You all shall come to Volturi to face trial and punishment. You as a coven leader Carlisle it was your responsibility to change the girl and if, Edward was her true mate he would have never left her. Now, we face some key facts here Carlisle. Isabella was attacked badly by Victoria attack on reservation. She has been hospitalized for days. Victoria tore right through her abdominal area ripped her bladder causing a tear and her uterus was damage and the doctor's had to remove it. She can bear no children. You say Edward you left her to give her a normal life. She hasn't had a normal life for two years now. She lost her loved ones over all of your departure leaving her unprotected. Victoria created a newborn army to attack her and tribe. She lost Billy and Jacob and some of the pack to protect her. Her life has been miserable in it existence because of your departure. What kind of normal life is that? You all are just as guilty as Edward for not killing Victoria in the first place for the demise of our Isabella or it would never have to happen. There was a note from the tribe left in Isabella's hospital room stating Riley one out of the three newborns got away. They still plan to attack the tribe and go after Isabella. Our seer sees him creating twenty newborns in amount of days. Isabella is in route to Italy for her protection under Volturi." I say to them and Esme is crying into Carlisle's chest after she heard what happen to Isabella.

"Why did you not destroy Victoria when you had the chance?" I asked Carlisle and he looked bitter about why he didn't kill her.

"I thought at the time that she was no threat. She didn't act like she was his mate. I let her go thinking that she wouldn't be a threat to us. It is my responsibility and my fault that she did this to our family and Isabella's." Carlisle says to me.

"I told Carlisle and Edward that she posed a threat. I felt her emotions and that told me that she was mated to James. And, knew she would. I told Carlisle that we would need to kill her. He doesn't condone violence." Jasper says to me and then I laugh at him so does our Jane and Alec.

"You Carlisle don't condone violence? After all this time you were with us you even killed vampires who exposed us or kill inconspicuously out in the open. Why stop now? It doesn't make sense not to kill her for her actions. You know full well that when a mate dies, his or her mate that is left will have no will to live or asked to be put to death for their mate's death or get revenge. You should have listened to God of War; he knew what he was doing." I say to him and he bows his head in shame. Jane and Alec and I laughed at him. His family looked stunned he is a killer of his own kind.

"I apologized for my actions and I am sorry to you, Jasper, for not listening to your advice." Carlisle says with remorse and Esme is soothing him.

"You mean to tell me, Carlisle, that you were a badass vampire killing badass vamps of the world. Awesome dude! Man Rose, that hurts." Emmett says to me and Rosalie when she slaps him behind the head and few chuckles resound in the room.

"You all will be coming with us to the Volturi to face trial and punishment. We must be on our way Cullen's." I say to them and Edward is about to attack.

"No you cannot make me." Edward says to me and acting like spoiled child brat.

"Alec cut his senses and pick him up he is going with us." I order them to do and Alec is using it on Edward.

"We shall go in peace with you Aro. I only want mercy on us and come out of this alive." Carlisle says to me and I think it should be up to our Isabella to decide what their punishment should be.

"I knew when Bella entered our family it would end badly." Rosalie says to us and she turns up her nose in disgust.

"Rose it is not Bella fault it is ours we introduce her into our world and it is our responsibility the way we left her to fend for herself and look what happened her parents got killed so did the tribe. We should have changed her the minute she knew of our world and none of this would have happened. Rose one more bad word about Bella and you and I are over. I mean it! I missed her and she is my sister. I hope to God she forgives me." Emmett says to her and I feel that maybe they aren't mates.

"Well, if that is what you want Emmett then, I will file for a divorce." Rose says to him and Emmett takes his ring and he throws it against the wall.

"Good riddance Rose I've been sick of you being stuck on you for so long. You and Edward are alike selfish." Emmett had his last words with her. Esme is sobbing in Carlisle chest. I do believe they are reaping what they sow.

We all depart the Cullen's home with, Edward paralyzed by Alec senses. Soon, it was time to get in the plane and fly to Italy. We are in the plane and no one speaking to one another. Emmett keeps looking at Jane and smiling at her and almost making her giggle. I wonder if, there is something there. Marcus should know the bonds between the mated pairs and if, they are strong ones. I sense something from Alice. I need to touch her hand.

"May I hold your hand Alice?" I asked her and she is sitting across from me.

"Yes you can Aro. I don't want to cause trouble." I held her hand and I saw in her vision that she knew that Jasper is not her mate. Jasper knows this and they are only friends with benefits and companions and not married. I see in her visions that it is Isabella that is his true mate as well as Carlisle's. This is a new devolpment. She sees herself with a nomad that is Garrett. Alice sees that Rose is actually Edward true mate." I let go of her hand and I decided to speak to them about this enlightening vision from Alice and her thoughts.

"Well, Cullen's I do believe, Alice has hid something's from her visions. Apparently, she and Jasper know they aren't mates only friends with benefits and companions and not married. Actually, Isabella is Jasper's true mate and so is Carlisle's. And, Rosalie is actually Edward's true mate. Alice sees her with a nomad named Garrett. I do believe some retribution is in order Alice and an explanation to your hidden visions. I say to them and you can see Alice her eyes grow wide and she looks at her family knowing she hid the truth from them.

"Alice is this true about Bella is my true mate? You withheld this information about Victoria killed her parents." Jasper asked her and he is looking angry at her and ready to rip her apart.

"Yes I got the vision right after, Bella's birthday about she is your true mate and Carlisle's. I am sorry I hid it from you Jazz. I like things like they were between us with no complications. Yes I knew about her parents." Alice says to him and I beginning to think that the coven dynamics is changing like the leaves in fall.

"You could have come out and told me than make Bella suffer those two years alone. She could have had me and Carlisle protecting her and her parents. Are you that cold Alice and heartless?" Jasper asked her and he is furious.

"I am sorry Jazz I won't infer on your happiness or Bella's again." Alice says to him.

"Did you know that she was in danger from Victoria at reservation?" Jasper asked her.

"No I didn't I could not see past the shape-shifters." She says to him.

"You hid the truth from me Alice that Edward and I are meant to be together. I didn't like Edward at first for years and when he met Bella, I didn't like her and still don't like her. I started liking him after; he got rid of that white trailer trash of girl he dated. That fling he had with Tanya didn't last long she ran after Randall." Rosalie says to her and a Jasper hit her with a dose of hurt and pain and she is sobbing on the floor in plane and screaming out is agony. I understand he is like Jane and can give you pain and feeling those emotions and he is empathy. He is a rare gifted vampire. I respect him and fear him at the same time after all; he is called the God of War.

"Please make it stop Jasper!" Rosalie begs him and her knees are on the floor in plane.

"I will make it stop Rosalie and you will apologize now for your words and you shall not speak to Bella ever again or degrade my mate ever again if, you ever do again, I will end your sorry life that you hate so much." Jasper says to her and he lets up on his talent on her.

"I am sorry Jazz and I will not speak ill about her again." Rosalie eyes are wide in fear and she goes and sets with Esme.

"Aro I want to help Felix and Demetri get Riley and his newborns. They are not going to touch what is mine that is Bella." Jasper says to me.

"Very well, Jasper after we have the punishments and Marcus see the bonds then we shall make the arrangements for you to meet Demetri and Felix and our guards to save the reservation from any more deaths." I say to him and he shakes my hand. I got a good read about his life and the things he had to endure in Maria southern wars and what happen it his past life as a solider for America war. He is a warrior someone you would want at your side.

"This family of mine is falling apart at the seams I am afraid. Yes you are correct Aro I should have changed Bella the minute she knew about us and we should have never left her to fend for herself against Victoria. It is my responsibility for what Bella has been through. I should have taken the reins and killed Victoria in first place then it would have prevented the demise of Bella's parents and tribe. I hope she can forgive us then if, not we got what we deserve. I cannot believe Alice hid the fact that Bella is mine and Jasper's true mate." Carlisle says to me and bows his head in his hands.

"You know our laws my old friend they are there to protect us and humans alike. So, you made a huge mistake and your wiliness to admit your wrong doing. I do believe that I am going to leave it up to our Isabella to punish you all for your crimes. She has been punished enough for her crimes with our knowledge of our kind. I feel she deserves peace and happiness in her life and get justice on those who did her wrong. She has a forgiving soul I feel, but I really don't know her. Isabella is our family we protect what is ours. You won't have protection if, you or any of your coven harm her physically and emotionally and break her heart. The consequences will be dire." I look at him straight into his eyes letting him know that I mean business. Carlisle is smart man and knows not to fool with me.

Felix lands the plane and we get into limo for the drive to castle. Edward senses are still cut off and Rose is placing her hand on him comforting him. We enter the castle and I see Marcus.

"Marcus, how is our Isabella doing?" I asked him and he looks at me and touches my hand.

"I see she is in her room resting comfortably and asleep. You have an Italian nurse in her room that Caius hired to take care of our Isabella. Dora is there in Isabella's room. Jane show the Cullen's to their rooms please." I order her to do.

"Yes master I will." Jane says to me and the Cullen's follow her and Emmett is still making Jane giggle and blush if, she was human. Maybe there is hope for that girl after all.

**Jasper POV**

I cannot believe what went down for the past two years in Bella's life and finding out she is my true mate as well, as Carlisle's.

How could Alice be that cold and heartless? I don't think, I could be friends with her ever again, or Rose it is over. Edward blames me for the attack on Bella's birthday when it was him and Aro revealed the truth once he touches him. Apparently, the new Volturi seer saw it was him in the first place that he attacked her and not me. My friendship is over with Edward too. The lying two face bigot.

I don't want to remain with the Cullen's except for Emmett he is okay. I need to call Peter and Charlotte and tell them all about this. I wonder if, Pete Yoda told him anything. I wonder if, Caius will allow me to see Bella. We all found out he is related to her and Bella's mother Renee. I am here pacing my room that they assigned me too. Just thinking of today's events and going over my mind what Alice knew? I am going over what Bella went through alone without me.


	5. Chapter 4 Cullens Face Volturi and Bella

**I like to thank my beta ****Xo bella italiana ox ****for her help in making my story better and making me to do better. Please check out my beta stories. I like to thank the new followers to**** this story and for those who find it your favorite. I thank you for your reviews.**

**Please check out my new story Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle with Carlisle and Bella you will probably like it. From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love with Jasper and Bella.**

**Chapter Four Cullen's Face the Volturi and Isabella**

**Part II**

**Jasper POV**

I got word today for Caius; I've permission to see Bella before the Cullen's face Volturi and Bella.

I've talked with the family about departed it. Esme is heartbroken that I am leaving the family, but she understands that there is too much bad blood so to speak between Alice and Rose and Edward to stay. We shall be punished for our actions and Marcus will see our bonds today in the throne room. I will stay with Bella everywhere she goes or if she decides to stay here to make it her home. I will not want to be without her.

I took a shower and change my clothes that Demetri gave me. I am on way to Bella's room. I knocked at her door. I could smell her sweet scent of her freesia through the door.

**Bella POV**

_**The next morning…**_

I woke up and my nurse brought me breakfast in bed and she helped me shower and shave and washed my hair. She helped me get dressed in a light green sundress and a pair of ballet flats. Dora did my hair and make-up for me. Dora and Caius they have been staying in my room. This room is done is blues and whites and it is light and opened. I like it.

I really liked the people here and they aren't that bad as Edward told me once before. Dora and Caius they have been great to me and I really am starting to like them a lot.

Aro spoke to me about what, he told the Cullen's and what, he got from touching Edward and reading his thoughts. He only wanted my blood from the first and second incident. I hate him for what he put me through. He never loved me only my blood. He told me that I would issue the punishments. He felt it was my time to serve justice to those who done me wrong. I haven't quite figure out what to give them yet. I will think of something for them. The only one I could forgive is Jasper and Emmett. I feel their sincerity about me. I remember what Jasper told me once, '_I am worth it!'_

I heard a knock at the door….

"You can come in." I turn around to see who is there. I cannot believe my eyes it is Jasper.

"Jasper, you are here." I walk slowly to him and give him a hug and felt a shock go through my body and I don't understand it.

"Yes darling, I am here. I want to say, I am sorry for what I put you through. Do you forgive me?" Jasper asked me. I look into his eyes and think he is most beautiful vampire I ever seen.

"I do Jasper. But, none of this is your fault and what happened at my birthday." I say to him and there is another knock at the door.

"You can enter." I say and it is Jane.

"The masters are ready for everyone in throne room. I will escort you there, my lady." Jane says to me and Jasper takes my hand and we walk to the throne room. Jane opens the double doors and it is a room that has three throne chairs on dais and the entire room is done is marble.

I see the kings and their wives and guards at the dais. The guards are all in here and some I already met.

"Felix, please brings in the Cullen's." Aro says to him and he goes though the double doors and gets the Cullen's.

The Cullen's come in front of the dais and stand before the kings. I stand next to Jasper and Jane and Alec. I looked to see Edward and saw that he looks to be angry and he was growling. Felix and another guard have him in a hold where, he cannot get away. Rose looks smug and her hair was a mess. Alice is not looking at me. Carlisle and Esme are leaning on each other for support. Emmett is grinning at me.

"Isabella wills you please come here and stand with us and if you need the chair to rest please use it. You went through surgery and your nurse tells us you need your rest." Aro says to me. I let go of Jasper's hand and started to miss his hand on mine. Why he has Alice? I walk up to dais and set in Aro chair. Caius and Marcus are looking at me and they are giving me a warm smile.

**Caius POV**

"You see, Cullen's, I have a gift that I can take all bad memories away or erase them. You aren't in this business as long as we have to become suspicious and calculating every detail. I am known as the best stagiest in Volturi to keep an open eye to any encounters. Carlisle knows of my gift.

"We are here today to serve punishments to Cullen's for letting a human know of our existence and for Carlisle not killing, Victoria in the first place. Isabella should have been changed or die for her knowledge about us. You see, we have those laws as a protective measurement for our kind and humans alike. We told our Isabella she is indeed to serve the punishments. But, we feel it is too much for her to process after, the trauma she went through, these past two years. So, we are going to let Isabella speak her mind, and then we will serve it. We understand from Alice's visions, she hid the truth about Jasper and Carlisle being Isabella's true mate. Our seer, Abigail, in far corner of the room confirms this. She also confirms that Carlisle you are also Isabella true mate. It is not uncommon in our world that a mate has two true mates. Our seer and Marcus confirm this. They let us be informed that all of you as couples don't belong together. Marcus sees Emmett and Jane are true mates. You see, Marcus is never wrong in assessments nor is our new seer. How do you plea, Cullen's, in the crimes against you?" I say to them. The look of shock in our Isabella, Jasper and Carlisle is palpable. The rest of the Cullen's are stunned into silence.

Emmett and Jane look at each other and she giggles at him. He is making her laugh by just looking at her. I have never seen her so happy. We strive on the happiness of our family at the Volturi.

"I plead guilty on all accounts." Carlisle says to us. He lets go of holding Esme and he is looking at Isabella and Jasper.

"Very well my dear old friend." Aro says to him. He is pacing the dais.

"I thought, Alice said to me that Edward and I were mates. You mean to tell me that Jasper and Carlisle are my mates, as well." She says to me and I nod my head her.

"Isabella, it is my fault. My first vision of you and Edward, I thought you were both mated. How wrong I was? You see, in the vampire world a singer doesn't have a mate in a human. It is only about the blood. Your blood called out to him. Jasper and I were never married only companions with benefits. I am so sorry, Isabella." Alice says to her.

"How can this be?" Esme asked us and she is looking grieve stricken.

'It is not impossible, Esme, for any of this. You thought in beginning you belong to Carlisle. Carlisle was never _yours_ to begin with. He belongs with his true mate Isabella and Jasper is also Isabella other half. They both have strong bonds with our Isabella that cannot be broken." Marcus says to her and he is seeing one of our new guards named, Isaac looking at Esme. Marcus is looking between the two.

"Are you ready to speak, my lady, Isabella? It possible to have two true mates Isabella just open up your heart to both and you will see that they will treat you well. Our seer Abigail has seen this you will be happy with both." I asked her and she looks at me and in between the Cullen's.

"Yes, I am. You all left me without saying goodbye and leaving me with this mess to deal with after, Victoria went after my parents. She went after the tribe and killed the shape shifters Jacob and Sam and Paul and my dear friend Billy who is like a father to me. He died from Victoria's hands. I killed Victoria by lighting her on fire. I cannot understand, Carlisle, why you as a leader didn't take the reins in family and be the leader. You let your own son take the family that I loved away. I have always felt something for you and still do. I don't understand this mating thing between us and somehow Jasper is my mate too. I hope we three can work it out together. I feel that something is pulling me towards you and Jasper. I do forgive you both for everything. I do forgive Emmett; he was the only sincere one in bunch. Alice I am so mad at you for not letting me know that Jasper and Carlisle are my mates. You told me that Edward and I are and lied to me. I am also mad at you for not saying goodbye. Some friend you turned out to be. I cannot forgive you. Rose, I cannot forgive you, but I thank you for being honest with me, that you don't like me. Esme, I thought you were like a mother figure to me and yet you abandon me. I will try to forgive you. But, it is going to take me some time. There have been no phones calls or emails from any of you. Edward, you are an asshole for what you done to me and you wanted only my blood. You tried to kill me twice. You will never be forgiven." Isabella says to them and Alice sobs.

"My brothers, what is the punishment?" I asked them. We three gather around dais and whisper to each other in our agreement. Alice and Rose their memories will be erased. Carlisle will face hundred years serving at Volturi as a consultant and at our hospital. Emmett, Esme and Jasper will not be punished. Marcus sees a bond forming with our new guard Isaac and Esme. Edward will face death.

We turn around to face the Cullen's.

"We find you Alice and Rosalie guilty for the charges against you and your punishment will be for all your memories erased by me. You shall not recall your time with the Cullen's and that of your mates were. You will be sent on your way to face the world alone. You shall not remember who Isabella is. Jane and Alec hold Alice and Rosalie down for me." I walk over to the Alice and Rosalie and touch Alice on her forehead and I erased her memories. She falls down on the floor faints for a vampire. I do the same thing to Rosalie touch her forehead and she falls down on the floor onto her knees and sobs. Alice gets up and she is in a daze like a fog is heavily around her.

"Please Harry, escort Alice and Rosalie out of the castle and send them on their way to airport. Please do pay for a one way ticket to New York for the both of them." I say to him. He takes both girls around their arms and leads them out. The look of shock in Cullen's faces is palpable.

"You, Carlisle, you will face serving us for one hundred years as a consultant and you will serve at the Volterra hospital as our lead doctor on staff. You know full well we own it. I am sorry that your perfect coven is breaking up. But, it must happen. It will be no longer a coven. I want you to take care of our Isabella since; she is your true mate and treats her right. I know this is a shock to you finding out Isabella is your true mate and she will have Jasper as her true mate. Maybe you all three can work on your solution together." I say to him and he nods his head in agreement.

"You, Emmett, will not be punished since, our Isabella says you were sincere. I feel you would want to get to know our Jane as your true mate. We welcome you as a family. Esme, our brother Marcus informs us that our new guard, Isaac; he is forming a mating bond with you. Marcus sees there is a strong mating bond between you both." I say to them and Isaac walks over to place his hand in hers and she stares at him and they cannot keep their eyes off of each other.

"Edward, you will face death for your actions trying to kill our Isabella twice by wanting to drain her. I don't want Isabella seeing this, so please, Afton and Santiago take him to dungeon and kill him." I say to them and Edward roars and growls. He tries to get away from Felix and charges after us.

"No, you aren't going to kill me!" Edward roars to me. Jasper charges right after him and he is using his gift to subdue him as Afton and Santiago take him away. We can hear what is happening in the dungeon that Edward is being killed. We smell the smoke.

"I am sorry that we had to kill Edward but our laws must be enforced. He broke the law by not changing her and risking her life. We have an announcement to Volturi since all the guards are here and present. We will no longer bring in humans for tours of castle to kill the innocent for our food. You are given the option to go after hard criminals or feed from animals. Our Isabella is concern for the innocent and she will be respected as the princess of Volturi. She will remain human until she is ready to be changed. You shall guard her with your life and there is no one to feed off of her. Do I make myself clear?" Aro says to our guards. I look at Aro and Isabella seeing them smile.

"Yes masters, we understand." The guards say in unison.

"Felix in the next six hours you, Alec, Jasper and with our six other guards will depart to Forks, Washington to assist Demetri to protect the tribe that protected our Isabella. The orders are to kill Riley and his newborns. You are dismissed." I say to them and the guards leave the throne room. Emmett he follows Jane. Esme goes with Isaac.

"Our Isabella, are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked her with concern placing my hand on hers.

"It has been an overwhelming day for me Caius. I thank you for your concern. I just need to process this mating thing and how it is going to work. I cannot explain these overwhelming feelings. I have towards Jasper and Carlisle. I am so sorry Carlisle about the punishments and about your coven being broken up." Isabella goes over to touch Carlisle on the cheek trying to comfort him. Jasper goes over toward Isabella and wraps his arm around her waist. Both men are purring to her. Isabella takes one of her hands and places in Jasper hand.

"It is alright, Bella, you are not to be blame." Carlisle says to her and he is looking at her with affection.

"Why don't we go to your room and let's discuss this, Bella?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes, let's do that, Jasper." Carlisle says to him. Both men take one of her hands in each and they go to her room.

**Bella POV**

This has been an overwhelming day for me. I found out that, I am a true mate to Jasper and Carlisle. I've these overwhelming feelings for both men. I looked at both and my heart beats so fast out of my chest just thinking of them. We got to my room and Jasper opens the door for us and I go over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. Jasper and Carlisle come and sit with me. I am in middle of both men and they have their hands on me and my hands are on them. I am feeling shocks touching them and it is going straight to my heart.

"Look, Bella, we know this is confusing to you, but Carlisle and I understand vampire mating. It will work with us together. You take all the time you need to process this. I will never leave you and you are mine forever. Carlisle and I will work it out where there is no jealously when it comes to you being touched or made loved too by either one of us. I intend to take care of you for eternity. I will have to leave you for a while; I must take out the newborns. But, I will be back into your arms okay." Jasper says to me. I looked at him and felt the need to kiss him. I did and he response back to my kiss and he is kissing me deeply. Carlisle is purring to me and kisses me on my shoulder. My body wants both men to make love to me. I cannot! I just got out of having surgery. I broke off the kiss needing air. Then Carlisle is kissing me. The shocks of electricity are going out of control.

"Bella I promise you to always be there for you. I will never leave you. You are mine forever. It will work out." Carlisle says to me. I look at both my men. I am feeling their devotion to me. I am devoted to them as well.

"Well, you are both mine as well and I promise both of you that I am yours forever too." I say to them and then there is a knock at the door.

"You can come in." I say and it is Felix.

"Jasper, we will leave here within the hour. Demetri called and told me that Riley and newborns are heading back to Forks." Felix says to him.

"I will leave shortly give me a moment. Bella I will be back and Carlisle will be here for you. I love you, Bella, and I mean that." Jasper says to me and I feel his love to me.

"I love you too, Jasper, and please, come home to me. I cannot be without you." I say to him and he turns around and gives me a kiss before walking out the door. My heart aches he is gone.

"He will be back to you, Bella, trust me. I am right here and I love you too. You have had a hard day and you need your rest, love." Carlisle says to me. He holds me close to him and he purrs to me. I never heard Edward purr to me.

"I love you too, Carlisle." He lies with me and I close my eyes needing sleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella has been asleep for two hours and her nurse was in here checking up on her. I cannot get over the fact that I am mated to Isabella. Six hours ago, I was mated to Esme and now she is mated to Isaac. Esme and I were mates but, not true mates. My world took a hundred and eighty degree turn today. My first creation was killed Edward. I am sad about the loss. But, at the same time conflicted that if, I knew Bella was my true mate then. I would have killed Edward for touching what is mine. Isabella is mine forever! Alice and Rose will no longer be a part of the family and their memories erased forever from their time with us. They do have their black credit cards on them at least they aren't broke. I will continue to care for them anonymously. Emmett found new love in Jane. I've to serve a hundred years as a consultant and at Volturi hospital.

Jasper and I will have to talk more to Isabella about vampire mating. It is not uncommon to share a true mate with another vampire. I feel her love for the both of us and Bella has a huge compassionate heart and soul. She has always been that way and she hasn't changed. I can see why she has these overwhelming feelings for Jasper and I. I do love Bella and always have. I felt something for her two years ago and I couldn't put my finger on it. Now, I know she was meant to be mine.

We all found out that Isabella is related to Caius by blood and he is ancestor to him. I never have seen him so happy he usually, is hard and cold and callous. He seems to gone soft. It is because of this girl in my arms while she sleeps. It is because of Bella that the Volturi is not going to feed off the innocent. That is the reason why I left it. The Volturi aren't bad they have to enforce the laws. They do care and love their people and strive on their happiness.

I will strive on Bella's happiness for the rest of our existence. She is my main concern and she will forever be number one priority. We shall have eternity together and with Jasper. I think it is best if, I see him as a friend than a son. Our relationship has changed. Jasper and I helped each other because of his past with Maria and my time in Volturi. We came out stronger because of it.

I will have to speak to Bella if, she wants to live here or do Jasper and I find us a villa for our privacy.

That is another discussion for us to talk it out. I need to know what Bella wants out of life. Does she want to go to college? Those discussions will take place it is better if, Jasper is here for us to discuss it together since, we are three in this together. I need to know more on what happen to her.

I look down on Bella sleeping and she is a beautiful woman and she has filled out nicely. She is starting to stir and wake up from a long nap. She opens her eyes and looks at me.


	6. Chapter Confrontation with the Newborns

**I like to thank my beta ****Xo BellaItalia oX****for her help with this story she is a story saver life line. Check out her stories! I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please check out my other stories, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, My Heart Belongs to Empath, and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Chapter Five Confrontation with the N****ewborns**

**Jasper POV**

My mind is racing with a lot of thoughts. Apparently, I am Bella's true mate and so is Carlisle. It is not uncommon in our species to share a true bonded mate. I love Bella with all my heart and vow to take care of her and protect her with my life. Carlisle feels the same way towards Bella too. I cannot imagine my life without her. I already miss her and my heart aches without her. I don't mind sharing her and a part of me says no. But, it will work out and I know it will. She will have the better of two worlds the one, I can give her and the one, Carlisle can give her. I feel the sincerity of Bella the way she feels for the both of us. I don't think Carlisle and I will ever doubt her love for us.

I know when, he is working, I will be with her, and when I am busy, he will be with her. There are going to be a lot of times we are together. It should be an interesting adventure in the bedroom. That is for sure it with three of us! I can imagine me fucking her from behind and Carlisle taking the rest of her body and making it feel good. I can imagine she is taking me in her mouth and at the same time being thoroughly fucked by Carlisle. Yes, it will be quite an adventure in bed with the three of us.

I did call Pete and talked to him over the phone. He knew about Bella and I being true mates and Carlisle would be a true mate to Bella. He told me that it would work out and we all would be happy.

As for the punishment that Alice and Rose received, they got what they deserved; their memories erased by Caius. At least Alice and Rose will have each other wherever they are. Edward got what he deserves as well as he tried to kill her twice and he had done wrong by her and our laws by not changing her. I recall the fights that they had over her change and how Edward wouldn't give it to her. I hope she would want to be changed; I cannot imagine life without her.

Carlisle has a hundred years of servicing Volturi and a hospital in Volterra. Emmett and Esme and I thankfully came out with no punishment.

Emmett has met his match in Jane, she laughs with him and that is something he never had with Rose. Rose never accepted his humor. Jane seems to enjoy his company the short amount of time that they have been together. Marcus saw their bonds and it is a strong one. A new guard named, Isaac was smitten by Esme. It looks like she will live in castle. I wouldn't put it passed Esme to redecorate the entire castle from top to bottom. Of course, she would need permission from the three kings.

We are here back in Forks and the newborns and Riley are heading this way. Demetri tracked them from British Columbia and they were moving back here.

There are seventeen newborns and Riley. They are moving at a fast rate towards us. The shape-shifters are ready as we are. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec and I are ready for them. There are four other guard members on the ground. They are charging after us. Felix takes off running in the clearing and takes out two newborns with his hands in no time. I charge after four and kicked one in the air and he lands near a tree. I start dismembering two newborns in a matter of seconds. I still got it major. The newborn that I threw in the tree, he comes after, me and grabs my arm and I turn around and had his head torn off in no time. There is a girl newborn a tall blond and very pretty and she is biting me. This is not the first time I've been bitten. I've many battle scars and bites from other vampires through my time with Maria. I take her by her throat. I was about to rip her head off. Then, Felix looks at the girl and he freezes.

"Jasper, don't do it. I think I just found my mate." He says to me and I release the girl and Felix comes over to hold her and she is looking in his eyes. Yep! He just found his mate in her.

"What is your name, pretty one?" Felix asked her and purring to her.

"My name is Holly Benton. What yours?" She asked.

"My name is Felix Volturi." Felix says to her and he smiles at him.

I see Jane and Alec they already have seven newborns deposed of. The other guards from Volturi have the last of the newborns thrown them in flames. There is one newborn that Jane is giving him a full dose of pain and she is laughing at the newborn. He is screaming in pain. I would hate to be on receiving end of her wrath. I hate to admit it, but her gift looks like fun. I wished I had that gift. I could have used it on Maria to tame her demons. As a matter fact, Alec's gift is cool too. I hope they both don't use their gifts on me. They know not to fool with God of War. I took out thousands of newborns in the blink of eye. Aro is afraid of me, but he respects me at the same time. Demetri has one by the throat hanging him in the air. He speaks to him.

"You give me your name!" He orders the newborn. The newborn is trembling in fear.

"My name is Riley. What is it to you?" Riley asked him and spat his venom in Demetri face.

"I am Demetri and my job is with Volturi. Do you know who the Volturi are, boy?" Demetri asked him and Riley looks at him angry.

"No, I don't." Riley says to him and Alec is cutting Riley's senses off except for him to be able to speak.

"You have been a bad boy creating a newborn army and that is against Volturi law. You shall be punished to death for your actions. The Volturi doesn't give second chances." And with that Demetri rips his body into and throws him into the flames.

"Jane, stop giving him your dose of pain. I don't know why you do that, sis, just end his life already." Alec says to her and he goes over there to help her get rid of him. We have all their newborns killed and Riley will be no more.

"Sorry brother, you know how I am. I cannot help myself." She laughs so does Demetri. I couldn't help to laugh along with them. Leah phases in human form and Alec his eyes are on a naked Leah. Alec looks at her like she is his world. Seth is looking at both of them and then realization sits in with him.

"Leah, did you just imprint on Alec?" Seth asked her.

"Yes, I did. I am going with them there is no one stopping me. I will call mother and tell her over the phone." Alec takes his cape off and wraps it around her. He is giving her a kiss.

"You do that, sis. I still love you." He hugs his sister goodbye and she is being picked up bridal style by Alec.

"Let's get home, everyone. Our mission is over; we shall go home to Italy. I am missing my Chelsea." Demetri says to us. We all run toward the private hanger at Forks local airport.  
Felix gets us in the air. I missed my Bella and need to get back to her. My chest is killing me.

"Felix, since your mate is a newborn, she doesn't need to be around Isabella, because she is still human and Holly is dangerous around humans." I warned him as no one is going to hurt my mate. Felix gets us in the air and back to Italy. Leah is getting the second degree on the phone with her mother and she is in tears and Alec is purring to her. Leah told me her and Bella are close friends, like as in best friends. At least Bella won't be alone having a female friend. I introduce myself to Leah as Bella's mate and she told me it didn't surprise her there. I told Bella has two mates and the other one is Carlisle. She told me it would liven up things up in the bedroom. I had to agree with her there.

"You are right, God of War, and thanks for the good job you did out there. I will take her to the basement of the castle and keep guard of her there with no problem." Felix says to me it want be long until we are in Italy.

"You are welcome, Felix." I say to him. I am still rubbing my arm from Holly's bite. I am thinking it is time I talked to Bella about my time with Maria. She needs to know the truth. Carlisle and I helped each other throughout the years, with his time with Volturi and me with Maria. We do share a closeness of understanding. I believe it is more than just good friends than a son and father relationship. Carlisle and Bella and I will need to make a decision about do we stay at the castle or get us a villa in town. I can imagine Bella's embarrassment when it comes down to the sex living with a bunch of vampires and their keen hearing. Carlisle and I will need to know more about what happen to Bella over the two years. We would live as a small coven.

I will volunteer as a guard at the Volturi for at least a hundred years it would give me something to do.

I must speak the leaders of Volturi about it. We are almost to Italy and cannot wait until I have Bella in my arms. I called Carlisle in route, he told me she is eating and sleeping a lot. He gave her some pain meds because she was hurting some. I can use my empathy to ease her pain. I cannot get over Victoria raking her hands and clawing into her tearing her up from inside and out. Carlisle did speak to her doctor over the phone and he told me that doctor had to give her a blood transfusion. It hurts me that she is hurting if, I only known she was my mate, I would have been there to protect her and none of this would have happened. I am angry at Alice for hiding that fact.

Great we arrived through the doors of castle and I went to her room right away. I didn't bother to knock there she lies asleep with Carlisle on one side of her and he is sitting up reading a book while she sleeps. I go over and lie next to her on the other side. She is so beautiful.

"How long has she been sleeping?" I asked Carlisle in whisper.

"She has been asleep for five hours. She kept asking for you and missed you. Jasper now would be a good time to talk while she is out of it. I used to call you son, but since the circumstances changed, it would be best if I consider you as a friend, but we are still family though. I will not get jealous of your affections towards Bella. I know you want be that way with me towards her. I want to know how you would feel about buying a villa in town we would need our privacy." Carlisle says to me.

"I will never be jealous of your feeling towards Bella. It would make things interesting in bedroom with all three of us. But I don't do dudes, man. She will have the best of both worlds; the one I can give her and the one you can give her. I thought about that while I was away, that Bella would want privacy and my thoughts were buying a villa too. We still need to know what happen to her over the past two years. I will explain my story with Maria. I want you to know I am joining the guard it will give me something to do. I must speak to kings about it." I say to him and he is looking down at Bella asleep.

"I agree with you, Jasper, about telling her from your time with Maria and I would need to do the same with my time with Volturi. We would need to ask her about the villa and she would need to decide too since she is in this too. I agree she will have best of both worlds. Caius is allowing us to leave for the states to settle our affairs and gather what belongs to us. Marcus wants to tell Bella of her bonds to everyone here. She got rather close to Dora and Caius and Aro while she has been here they are fond of her. Emmett wants to come to see Bella and talk with her. She wants to know more about Volturi. How did it go out on mission?" Carlisle says to me.

"We got them all and the tribe is safe. Leah, one of shape-shifters, has imprinted on Alec and she came back with us. Alec is crazy about her. Leah is Bella's best friend. Felix mated with one of the newborns named Holly Benton." I say to him and he looks stunned.

"That will cause a rife in tribe. It is good that Bella had a close friend while we were away. She needed one. I want you to know that I am going to help Alice and Rose financially, but anonymously, of course. I thought I would give you heads up on that. Bella heart-rate is picking up and she will wake-up soon." Carlisle says to me. He can do what he wants with Alice and Rose that is his business.

Bella opens up her eyes and she lands them on me and she smiles at me. I can feel her joy that I am back.

"Good morning, darling. I told you that I would be back." She pulls her body close to me and she kisses me deeply while I purr to her. Carlisle has his hand on her back and grabs her ass and kisses her behind her neck. She turns around and gives him a deep kiss.

"I am happy that you are home, Jasper. I missed you. I love you, Jasper and I love you, Carlisle." Bella says to us. We both smile at her and we can feel her love for us.

"Darling, I love you too. We want to know what happened to you while we were away. I need to discuss to you my time with Maria and about my past. I want you to know Bella; I decided to join the guard. I must speak to kings about it. Leah your friend she came with us she imprinted on Alec and I know who would have ever thought a shape-shifter imprinted on a vampire it happened. Felix mated with a girl named Holly one of the newborns. The tribe is safe and we got them all. Carlisle and I talked while you were sleeping and I don't want you to feel guilty of having feelings for, Carlisle around me, we are in this together and he feels the same way, you will have the best of both worlds the one as I can give you and the one Carlisle can give you. I feel from you that you have a big heart and soul for us both and there will be no jealously." I say to her.

And, at that moment there is a knock at the door.

"You can enter." Carlisle says to them. The door opens and it is Caius, Dora, and Marcus, Dina along with Aro, Lycia, Emmett, Jane, Alec and Leah. They gather around the bed looking at the three of us together.

"How do you feel, princess?" Caius asked Bella.

"I am doing fine, Caius a little bit better from yesterday. Emmett, it is good to see you again. Leah, my best friend, it is good to see you too. I missed you." Emmett and Leah are looking at permission to approach our mate. I nod to them, yes.

Bella gets out of bed with our help and she goes over to hug Emmett and he looks at her into her eyes and I feel brotherly love for her.

"I am sorry we left you, Bella. I never wanted to, but Edward made all of us. I am just glad to have my sissy back." Emmett says to her.

"You are forgiven, Emmett, and I am glad you are back. I did miss you. Leah, my congratulations are in order finding your imprint, you deserve to have happiness." Bella says to her and Leah comes and gives her a hug.

"We have much to catch up on and it has been a few days. I am sorry that the pack left you and it was me and Seth who didn't want to do it." Leah says to her.

"I forgive you, Leah." Bella hugs her and then, she goes over to hug Caius, Dora, Aro and Lycia. I feel family bond there.

"Now, this is settled. I want to clarify what the bonds are towards our Isabella. I see that Emmett and Jane, Alec and Leah have a sisterly love towards Isabella. But, with Leah she has a close friendship bond. Aro my brother and Lycia our Isabella, she has a bond towards you both like that of a grandparents. Caius and Dora our Isabella sees you more of a father and mother figure. Isabella and her bonds to me and Dina are that of an aunt and uncle. Isabella and her bonds for everyone, in this room she loves us all. Jasper's bonds towards Emmett are that of a brother. Carlisle's bonds is weakening as a parent role for Jasper more like a close confident and Emmett is still like a son towards Carlisle. Carlisle still sees Aro and Caius and I as brothers. Isabella and her bonds are strengthening towards her two true mates. Isabella mates are strong and full of love for her." Marcus says to us. I can tell the kings and their mates are in awed over the bonds that they have with Bella and I feel their love for Bella.

Dora and Caius embrace Bella and holding her close to them.

"Well, Dora and I are pleased with our bond to our Isabella. I overheard your conversation Jasper about joining the guard. We welcome you to serve on our guard and with your experience; we will let you be in second command. Felix is first in command. I understand Isabella wants to know more about the Volturi and vampirism. Aro and I will have our discussions in couple days to give you time with your mates to discuss what you three need to talk about." Caius says to us.

"Well, we need to give them privacy come on now." Marcus says to them and they all leave our bedroom.

Bella's nurse came in to take care of her and helping her with bath. Afterward, the chef brought in her breakfast. Carlisle went to take a shower while, she ate. I went to talk over things with Felix and guards.

After, my talks with them I went to our chambers. Bella is lying in bed with Carlisle and I decided this is the time we found out what happen to her.

I go over lay on the other side of Bella and look at her and she is smiling at me and then, she turns her body to smile at Carlisle.

"Bella we both need to know what happened to you sweetheart over two years while, we were away. I know it will be hard but, both of us need to know. You have us both to help you through it." Carlisle says to her and she gets a resolve look about her and opens up her mouth.

"Well, here goes my story." Bella says to us.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella Tells Everything

**I like to thank my beta ****Xo BellaItalia oX****for her help with this story she is a story saver life line. Check out her stories! I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respon****d to all reviews on my stories. I work part-time and have a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites that I am following their continuing saga.**

**Please check out my other stories, From Earthquake to Tsanumi to Finding Love, My Heart Belongs to An Empath, Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle, My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

**Chapter Six Bella Tells Every****thing**

**Carlisle's POV**

"We both need to know what happened to you sweetheart. I know it will be hard but, both of us need to know. You have us both to help you through it." I say to her. She gets a resolve look about her and she opens up her mouth to speak to us.

"Well, here goes my story," Bella says to us and she looks at both of us.

"It's alright, darlin', take your time." Jasper says to her. He is holding her hand and I have my hand in her other one.

Well, right after Edward and you guys left me. I went months through depression and I couldn't eat or sleep and had nightmares. Edward left me brokenhearted. He told me that I was not good enough for him and he didn't want me. He took my family away from me. That I desperately, wanted to be a part of it and hope, he would change me. We use to have fights about my change. Edward wanted me to stay human and he didn't want to take away my soul. I told him that he has a soul in order to love someone. That is what the soul is unfortunately; he didn't see it my way. He wouldn't treat me like his equal more like a child. It took me months to feel like myself again thanks to Jake and the pack. He helped me come out of my shell. I started hanging out with them and having fun. I promised Edward I wouldn't do anything reckless. But, I did. I broke my promise like he did. He told me my mind is like a sieve and I would forget them and I couldn't." Bella says to us. I cannot believe Edward was that cold and callous towards Bella. I let out a small growl and Jasper is calming me down.

"You can go on, my love. What reckless thing did you do?" I say to her and kiss her cheek. I cannot believe that son of mine told her she wasn't good enough.

"Well, I found two old motor bikes and had Jake fix them up for us. He taught me, how to drive it we drove all the time until; I had to get stitch up in the head from a fall on the bike. My father found out and got angry with me and burned the bike himself. Jake and the pack, including my friend, Leah, we went cliff diving in the ocean all the time at first beach in La Push. Leah and I went topless cliff diving. You might say that I liked the high." Bella says to us and Jasper is angry.

"Bella, you could have been hurt badly." Jasper says to her and she bows her head in shame.

"You don't need to ashamed, love." I say to her and give her a reassuring smile.

"What else happened to you, my darling?" Jasper asked her.

"I finally, after some time, I started to feel like myself again, and then I was excited about graduation. I didn't go to the prom. I didn't have a date. My father, Charlie, and mother, Renee, and including Phil, my mother's husband, were proud of me graduating with a 4.0 average. I was set to go to University of SMU in Dallas. I was already accepted and got a scholarship. I wanted to go where there is sun. The day I received my diploma they were so happy. Then, the next day the unthinkable happens. I got to store to buy steaks for a cookout and came back home finding their bodies on the ground in backyard. They were sliced at the throats with bite marks. It looked like someone's teeth tore into their flesh and blood was everywhere. There was a note on my father body. The whole time my body was trembling and racked with sobs. I picked up the note and read it. It was from Victoria she was telling me, I am next and she was going after the mutts who chased her away. Sam and the pack came over to my house immediately and covered the scene as a bear attack." Bella says to us and begins to cry and both of us give her comfort, and send our love to her. She calms down enough to speak with us about what else happened in her life.

"I am so sorry, Isabella, we should have never left you and you had to endure this pain alone." I say to her and Jasper and I have her in a comforting embrace.

"I meet someone four months later. His name is Jeffrey Lamar, he took over for my dad as police chief. He recently got a divorce and we ended up dating. He was so kind and loving towards me. I lost my virginity with. Well, his ex-wife shows up seven months pregnant with his baby. He breaks up with me and he gets back together with her." Bella says to us and I understand she was moving on with her life. I cannot be jealous of that relationship she had with him.

"That is understandable that you moved on with your life. We need to know more about what happened to you, my love." I say to her. She looks at both of us and I am feeling her hesitation about telling the rest of her story.

"We had the funerals for my parents, and then Sam and the pack moved me to the reservation to live with Billy and Jake. They thought I would be safe there because Victoria was still after me. Sam and the pack built me a room on the side of their house. They didn't want me to stay in Rebecca and Rachael's old room. I sold my father's house and the insurance policies from my dad and Phil gave me went to my account at Forks National Bank. I've over five hundred thousand in the bank. I was going to use a part of that for buying my books and a new car and a fresh start elsewhere. I couldn't focus on college much less anything after my parent's death. I went back into depression and had to be put on meds for that. I got off of the meds a few months later. I started to feel better. Sometime after that, my truck caught on fire and never replaced it. I still continue to work, but not at Newton Outfitters. I worked at the Forks local library part-time. I had to quit my job at the Newton's after the incident." Bella say to us.

"What incident, Bella?" Jasper asked her and she bows her head down low. Jasper takes his finger and he lifts her chin up so she can look into his eyes.

"I was closing Newton's that day. This was in middle of September. Mike Newton comes in stinking drunk. He gropes at me and started to rips my clothes off starts to fondle me and hits me. He was going to rape me, until Leah showed up to pick me up. Mike runs out the back door and he hasn't been seen since then. He was afraid of Jake. I told the pack about the incident. Jake was furious. Mike was always after me and hitting on me in high school. I told him over and over again that, I am not interested in him. I had no car to drive anymore. The pack kept looking for him and he is still out there somewhere. He went missing after, Victoria showed up." Bella says to us and Jasper and I growl knowing someone touch our mate without her consent.

"I am going to find Mike Newton and kill him. How dare he touch our mate without her consent?" Jasper says to us.

"What else happened, love? You don't have to be afraid anymore, there is not going to be anyone harming our mate ever again." I say to her and I give her a kiss on her lips.

"Well, I was at first beach looking out to the ocean and Jake and the pack came and told me to go back home and that they were coming. I went inside house and stayed with Billy. He was sitting in his wheel chair and I was crying. I heard the howls from the shape-shifters and growls from the vampires outside of Billy's home. I went into Jake's room sobbing my eyes out. I heard the front door being torn off and crashed down on the floor. I heard Billy screaming in pain and went out to check on him. There stood Victoria over his limp dead body. She notices me and comes after me and she takes her hand and squeezed and claws at my stomach and it splits opened near my womb. I am bleeding. I am standing near, Billy's old rollaway desk; he kept lighter fluid and a lighter there along with his pipe. I picked up lighter fluid and sprayed it on her and took the lighter and set her on fire. Then, the house goes up in flames. I got out of the house and walked a few paces fell to ground. There stood Seth and pack, but I didn't see Jake he wasn't there. Leah picked me up and took me to Jake's car and drove me to hospital. I told her what happened then the blackness took over. I woke up in hospital and seeing a note from Seth. My heart is broken into over Jake and Sam and Paul and Billy deaths. Riley and some other vampires got away from what the note said. It should have been me that died. There is no more to tell." She breaks down to cry and I pick her up and held her in my lap and Jasper has his head over her back laying his head on shoulder and rubbing her back.

Soon her cries tamper down to a small hiccup. Her breathing patterns became normal. Jasper and I looked at our mate and realized how much, she had to endure over a short period of time.

She shouldn't have lost so much. She lost her best friends and her parents. Victoria is cold and calculating and her schemes against, Bella for what a mate for a mate.

I should have never listened to Edward and his views that, we must leave her and give her a clean break. Why did Alice hide the truth that Jasper and I were Isabella true mates? Apparently, she had superior motives behind her fake façade. After, hearing her story my second thoughts about financing her is going to be cut out. There is no telling what she actually saw in her visions, which she hid from me and Jasper. Rose, I will help her to some extent.

I am going to call Credit Card Company and lock out Alice from accessing to that account. She drew the line in sand when she didn't tell me.

Jasper and I would have been here for her if, only we knew. Jasper is feeling that same pain and anger that I am feeling over what Bella has been through. I don't need to be an empathic to know what he feeling.

"Isabella, you in no way should feel like you should have died. You are worth it. I guarantee you nothing is ever going to happen to you again. You have my word and Carlisle's word; it isn't going to happen again." Jasper says to her and both of us have Bella in our arms.

"Yes, Isabella, nothing will ever touch our mate again. Do you want to live here or want to have a house you can call your own?" I asked her thinking about maybe she wouldn't want to stay here.

"I don't mind being living here, but it would be nice to have our own place. I wouldn't mind spending weekends here and getting to know everyone. I do want to attend college though. I always didn't want children it was me who was the parent to Renee. Now, I cannot have children and it makes me angry that I cannot. I wonder if we could adopt. What about marriage? How does work anyway in vampire world? Can you marry two guys? I've these things on my mind." Isabella says to us and Jasper and I look at each other. How do I explain it to her?

"Isabella, we will find us a place to live close by castle. It would be relatively close enough for you to see your family. Jasper and I will help you into college here in Italy. We can look into adoption if, you want. Now, about your question about marriage and how does it work in vampire world. It is called a polygamy marriage it won't be on paper as a legal marriage. But, it will be a marriage of sorts, like it is with, most married couples. But, the only differences in there will be three in union. Did I answer it in a way you can understand?" I asked her.

"Yes, you did, Carlisle. I figure since, we three are going to be together forever. I thought about the possibility of being married to two gorgeous males. You said something about going to states to settle affairs. I need to close up my account at Forks National Bank. But, I want to do something with it. I want to donate five hundred thousand dollars to the tribe for their loss to their loved ones. Can someone do that for me? I really don't want to go back to Forks considering the horrors I experience there." Isabella says to us. I can surely understand her reason for not returning there.

"That is understandable you don't want to return there. We may have to get Emmett to go settle our affairs and gather what belongs to us. Bella, here, shouldn't travel; she needs her rest to heal. You and I, Carlisle don't need to leave her right now, she needs us. Bella I am going to ask you when you want your change to happen. Carlisle and I couldn't live in world without you.

It will be easy for us to close your account and donate it to the tribe. With Carlisle and I we can contribute to cause as well." Jasper says to her and intends to agree with him on all accounts.

"Well, at least a couple months. I need time to get to know both of you and my new family. I need to make new memories. I hope that no one lets me forget those too." Bella replied to Jasper.

"Darling, I won't let you forget either. Who do you want to change you?" Jasper asked her and she gives us both the cutest smile on her lips.

"I want the both of you to bite me." She says to us. Jasper and I smile at her and then we both kiss her on her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**A/N To all my followers sorry it has been too long for updates in my stories. I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. My mind and mood has not been too good for the past two months. I found out that my mother has lung cancer and she never smoked a day in her life. I've been worried about her. Thankfully she is getting better. My sister-in-law died from bone cancer just this week. My schedule has been busy with work and worry. Rest assure you will see updates on my chapters soon. My mind will get into gear and start writing on my continue stories. My beta is sitting on one of my chapters to my dead heart beats again. She has not returned it to me. My other beta has a few of my chapters for two of my stories. She is editing them for me on my heart belongs to empath and earthquake to tsunami. She is revamping all the chapters to be polished. My other two stories I was working on them and stopped writing on them. I will pick up on the half-way written chapters as soon as my mood and mind is at ease from everything going on in my life. You are important to me my followers and my stories. I know what they are going to be like from beginning, middle and to the end of story and I know all my secret plots to all my stories. Please hang on my followers. I appreciate all the reviews and for those who point out my mistakes. Please put those in comments in PM. It does make me into a stronger writer. I will be back to writing give me time. I love all of you.**

**Hugs Vicky**


End file.
